A start towards love
by Loverly-Loving Fool
Summary: He could not get his mind off a certain brown haired, brown eyed, cutest girl in the whole wide world, love of his life. Yes, that’s right, Tamaki Suoh was in love, and there was nothing he could do about it. TamakixHaruhi. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** Uhhh … Heloooo, if I owned ouran would I be writing wannabe fan fictions about it, I hope not.

* * *

**A/n:** My first fic ever. Be warned it is full of fluff and cornyness. enjoy!

**Story:**

_A start towards love_

**Written by:**

_Loverly Loving-Fool_

"I love you … I can't stop thinking about you! Everyday and every night it's the same thing, the same feeling. In school while I'm studying, and even in my dreams, all I can think about is being with you, being by your side, just … holding your hand, just holding you …"

Silence.

"NO! I definitely cannot say that!"

An agitated blonde stood disheveled in a large extravagant room in front of an excessive gold framed mirror that took up half of the wall it hung on. (This was quite a lot of space given the size of the wall.) The boy grabbed at his golden locks in despair, he had been staring at his reflection in the mirror for quite some time now, (1 hour and 32 minuets to be exact) and yet he still could _not_ get his mind off a certain brown-haired-brown-eyed-cutest-girl-in-the-whole-wide-world-love-of-his-life.

Yes, that's right, Tamaki Suoh was in love, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It all started after that stupid Casanova showed up, ever since he discovered Haruhi's furtive secret. On that day, Tamaki had no idea what had come over him, but ever since then he could not help but feel something different for Haruhi in place of his Fatherly affection. It was something he could not control, and it was making him uneasy!

Tamaki stared back at his tousled reflection in the over exuberant mirror, a heap of text books and notes lying untidily at his desk forgotten. He had a test to study for and yet all he could think about was her. He wasn't complaining or anything, he felt honored to be gifted with such thoughts, and memories. He was just confused that was all. He didn't know what to do with the newly found feelings he was given by that peeping tom Casanoda-Kun.

The Fair-haired boy took a deep breath and elegantly turned away from the gold framed mirror; he had long ago given up on studying and instead stalked toward his grand, king sized bed for a night which he foresaw to be filled with images of a certain brown-haired-brown-eyed-cutest-girl-in-the-whole-wide-world-love-of-his-life.

The next day was no different from the days that had pasted since Haruhi's gender was discovered.

All through Japanese the only words that popped into his head were ones of love, affection, and romance. As he struggled through Math class all he could see when he gazed at the zeros that existed among most of the numbers written on the chalk bored, were huge brown eyes that stared shyly into his. During science (the class that bored him the most) all he could daydream about was her.

Finally his last class ended, and he walked the familiar halls in pursuit of the 3rd music room, located on the top floor, in the south wing, at the end of the north hallway, where the great Ouran Host Club activities were held. He opened the recognizable doors to find the area deserted; as usual he was the first one there. He closed the doors quietly behind him, and looked around the room, enjoying the peace before the rest of the club joined him. It was filled with memories of her, every couch, every table, every corner, every square foot was hers.

Tamaki sighed and walked forward to the preparation room, he might as well get ready for today's event, they were having a Garden party out in one of the many courtyards of Ouran Academy, and Tamaki had to change into his waiter outfit. With his mentality still very fixed on thoughts of a certain someone, he opened the door of the room, walked in and closed the door behind him. He than proceeded to the Clothes rack on which all the costumes hung, his mind so clouded he did not even notice the petite brunette who was – at that time – changing into her own costume for the day, the only girl participating in the Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka.

"H-H-Hey!"

Tamaki Stopped in his tracks, his raised hand at an awkward position reaching for a golden hanger looped around a silver pole. He slowly turned around, and the sight that met his eyes was _way_ too much for him to handle. "Ma-Ma-MAH," was the only word – or in this case sound – his extensive vocabulary could fathom to spit out of his mouth, for what his clear violet eyes had taken in could possibly be the most embarrassing display of his life, for there in all of – well almost all – of her glory, stood Fujioka Haruhi, scantily clad, in all but shirt.

"S-SE-SENPAI!? Turn around," but he couldn't. He was stuck, standing stock still, trapped inside the empty shell of his pathetic body. Don't get him wrong he wasn't some kind of pervert; His eyes were bugging out at her but they where defiantly not seeing her, well not the her directly in front of him, but the her that had been running through his head ever since that nosey redhead had entered Haruhi's (Female) life.

One memory in particular stood out among all the others like the moon in a sky filled with bright shining stars, it was the biggest and most important star in the galaxy just as was Tamaki's current visualization. The illustration was of the time the host club took a trip to the beach, he had been so determined to find out Haruhi's weakness, to find out what she was most afraid of, and when he finally did, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Not because he enjoyed her pain, (how could you think he would be so sick) but because he knew he had made it clear that she could always come to him for help, that she was no longer alone. And when she jumped in to his arms at the miraculous clap of thunder, he hadn't felt it then, but he knew that if she was to do the same thing now he would probably blush so furiously, feel so comforted, he wouldn't know what to do but to hold on for dear life, and pray that she would never let go, that she would feel safe enough in his arms to want to stay there forever.

"Umm … Senpai," A now fully dressed Haruhi stood in front of him waving her small delicate hands past Tamaki's dazed face, he almost didn't notice the small voice calling out to him, but suddenly – it felt as though his body was moving on it's own – he grabbed the small hands making gestures in front of him, and held them to his chest. He had no clue what he was going to say but his mind was reacting before his mouth could control the word throw up dribbling from the hole in his face.

"I love you! I can't stop thinking about you! Everyday and every night it's the same thing, the same feeling! In school while I'm studying, and even in my dreams, all I can think about is being with you! Being by your side! Just holding your hand! Just holding you!"

"Umm … Senpai … are you okay?"

Tamaki shifted her hands from the tight clasp that was shoved to his chest, to hang gently between the small space between them, her hands wrapped in his. His eyes became somber.

"I'm serious Haruhi; I really do have feelings for you. Feelings far more dear than a Fathers, I want to be with you forever, and I really just want you to know that I'll always be here for you." His lavender eyes bore into her chocolate ones and they stood there hands clasped gently.

Tamaki could tell he had startled her but he was okay with that. He had to let his feelings out somehow, and he felt that the way he had done it had been the best way possible, and also the quickest, now he could finally get his mind back on his studiesNot that he wanted Haruhi's face to disappear from his thoughts! _Oh No! What Have I done?! _He thought, a ripple of fear spreading across his (for) once serious face.

"Tamaki senpai," the angelic voice broke his thoughts once again.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, What is it," he asked with the most serious voice he could muster, which turned out to be more nervous than serious.

"I would like to reply to your confession."

"You-You would?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," was his reply. He was too nervous to string letters together to form any coherent words.

"I would like … to accept your feelings, Senpa – Tamaki."

His eyes bulged as far out as any human in the history of world had ever even tried to protrude there corneas. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the most amazing girl in the world, in the UNIVERSE, was accepting him in to her life. And not only that but she was calling him by his first name! He couldn't help himself he dropped her hands, but

only for a second, because before she could even react to the sudden movement Tamaki had swept the brunette off her feet in a whirlwind of motions.

"HARUHI! KAWAII!!!"

S-S-Senpai, get a hold of yourself, s-s-mmumph!

But he didn't permit her to complete her exclamations because before she could verbalize the last syllable, Tamaki Suoh had, as gently as possible, pressed his lips to hers, drowning in the passionate sensation that could only belong to a certain brown-haired-brown-eyed-cutest-girl-in-the-whole-wide-world-love-of-his-life.

A few feet away 5 pairs of eyes gazed all knowing through a crack in the door of the preparation room.

"Finally," A redhead pair of boys whispered exasperated in exact unison.

"Takashi! Tamaki and Haruhi are finally-" A cherubic blonde senior said (a bit to loudly, I might add) before a stoic raven haired senior cut him off.

"Mitsukuni," was his only reply as he raised a single finger to his lips.

The last boy only pushed his glared glasses up the bridge of his nose whispering one statement in reaction to the picturesque scene, before closing the door.

"I suppose I was right, it _was_ a kind of start towards love."

* * *

**Authors note:** Yes I know it was extremely fluff filled, and corny, but it was my first so, bear with me! And don't forget to review, I'll take anything you want to say, critiquing is encouraged. 

Oh and by the way, if anyone doesn't understand what Kyoua is talking about at the end, In the first episode of Ouran, when Tamaki FINALLY realizes Haruhi is a girl and starts to blush as red as the devil, Kyoua says "Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?" You know??? You remember??? See, I knew you would!


End file.
